Encore
by JeSuisAngel
Summary: "Antes de que el telón se cierre y antes que las luces se apaguen por ultima vez..." Drabbles cortos para despedir mi etapa de escribir fanfics amourshipping. (No en realidad, he vuelto) ;)
1. Lo sueño

**Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi ultimo fanfic amour, esta será la unica introducción, los siguientes episodios no la tendrán, tampoco comentarios finales, al menos hasta el episodio final.** **Deben ser conscientes que estos episodios son extremadamente cortos.**

 **Espero los disfruten, un episodio nuevo cada media hora.**

* * *

 **Una vez más, otra oportunidad…aún lo sueño.**

He perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que he soñado lo mismo; tú y yo volvemos a encontrarnos, en el mismo lugar donde nos despedimos, pero esta vez, cuando las escaleras comienzan a apartarte de mí, no te dejo ir…pero es justo cuando estoy por decirte todo lo que siempre quise decir, pero nunca pude, que despierto y fallo en hacerlo.

Miro al firmamento, tratando de comprender el porque de mi decisión de callar y a cambio esbozar solo una sonrisa, trato de comprender el porque creí que era lo mejor, pues, con lo que hiciste, obtuve una respuesta, pero solo eso…una respuesta, la cual me dejó con más preguntas...¿fue eso un adiós?

El viento sopla, como si tratara de llevarse todas esas inquietudes que me quitan el sueño, pero el sonido que hace al pasar entre los árboles, produce una melodía, una melodía que escuché tantas veces durante nuestro viaje, pero a esta melodía le hace falta algo para convertirse en esa canción que me encantaría volver a escuchar.

(continuará...)


	2. Lo siento

**Una vez más, otra oportunidad…aún lo siento.**

Música, he escuchado mucha de ella últimamente, pero ninguna como aquella canción, esa que escuché tantas veces, algunas veces prácticamente a diario, a aquella que me acostumbré tanto, que ahora extraño en su ausencia.

Durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, siempre me pregunté acerca de tus sentimientos por mí, aquél día obtuve una respuesta a medias, descubrí que realmente sentías algo por mí, y, en ese momento, me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo, porque yo también sentía algo por ti.

Desde que te vi aquella vez, algo raro pasó dentro de mí, tal vez mi inexperiencia no me permitió saber que era, pero cuando volví a verte lo supe, supe que sentía algo por ti y esa vez iba a averiguar que era lo que sentía.

(continuará...)


	3. Te quiero

**Una vez más, otra oportunidad…aún te quiero.**

El piano, no sé tocarlo, no suelo escucharlo, pero me encanta como suena, para algunos es el instrumento más bello, para otros lo es el violín, lo cierto es que para mí lo es tu voz, aquella que escucho en mis sueños.

Olvidé mi reproductor de música, así que tengo que conformarme con la música del avión en el que viajo, música de piano, es todo lo que puedo escuchar ahora.

Nunca supiste cuanto realmente te quería, porque jamás te lo dije, pero yo quería…aún lo quiero. Pero tampoco supe realmente cuanto me querías. Ahora no se cuanto me querías y tampoco sé si sigues haciéndolo.

Si pudiera escuchar una vez más esa canción…

(continuará...)


	4. Te espero

**Una vez más, otra oportunidad…aún te espero.**

Música de espera…probablemente la música menos valorada y más odiada. Monótona, aburrida, lo mismo que esta sala de espera. Esta vez cuento con mi reproductor de música, así que esta vez podré escuchar la música que me gusta.

 _Siguiente…siguiente…siguiente…siguiente._ Al menos eso era lo que creía, todo me suena igual, todo suena monótono, aburrido.

Retiro los audífonos de mis oídos, guardo el reproductor en mi mochila y cierro los ojos para intentar descansar. Además de aquella música de espera, solo puede escucharse el ir y venir de la gente, y de cuando en cuando una voz que da un aviso tras otro.

Mis parpados comienzan a pesar, el _jet lag_ finalmente me ha alcanzado. Solo espero poder despertar a tiempo para el siguiente vuelo. Ya puedo oír tu voz…pero aún no me he dormido…

(continuará...)


	5. Te amo

**Una vez más, otra oportunidad…aún te amo.**

Heme aquí, frente a ti nuevamente, en lo que el destino quiere que sea otra oportunidad, aquella que he estado buscando, queriendo, pidiendo desde aquel entonces…pero no puede serlo, porque esta vez no estás sola.

"Ash, te presento a mi prometido…"

La canción más hermosa del mundo, se ha tornado triste para mí, el destino me ha abofeteado en la cara y lo merezco, porque aquella vez no te lo dije, no tuve el coraje de decirte lo mucho que te amaba…lo mucho que aún te amo Serena.

El destino es caprichoso, ha querido que te vuelva a encontrar, pero ahora sin ninguna otra opción más que hacer lo que hice aquella vez, esbozar una sonrisa y volver a dejarte ir.

Adiós Serena…


	6. Gracias por todo

***El final de este fic queda a su interpretación, ustedes deciden. ;)**

* * *

 **Una ultima vez, una ultima oportunidad…gracias por todo.**

 _"_ _Pasajeros con destino a Kanto, ultimo aviso para abordar"_

No…esta vez no, no me importa si él me golpea, debo hacerlo, pedí una oportunidad para decirte lo que sentía y aún la tengo.

Comienzo a bajar las escaleras que un día ya me alejaron de ti, pero esta vez no pienso quedarme parado, corro lo más rápido que puedo para intentar alcanzarte, debo decírtelo.

 _"_ _¡Serena!..."_ grito con todas mis fuerzas. Lo cual provoca que te detengas y vuelvas la mirada hacia mí. En ese momento vuelvo en mí, ¿qué es lo que estoy haciendo?...¿porque lo hago? No te dije lo que sentía por ti cuando debí hacerlo, y ahora que al fin eres feliz soy tan egoísta como para abrir la boca cuando ya no debo hacerlo.

No puedo hacerte esto, miro tu semblante, tienes una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero sé que no es por mi…es porque te amo que no debo hacerlo.

 _"…_ _¡gracias por todo!" grito nuevamente._

Me regresas una sonrisa aún mas grande, replicando mi reacción de aquella vez, mientras te despides con la mano.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia las escaleras, esta vez seré yo quien se aleje, porque así debe ser, porque así lo quiso el destino.

 _"_ _Yo también te amo"_ escucho a mis espaldas.

He vuelto a escuchar esa canción, la has vuelto a cantar para mí una ultima vez…pero justo cuando parecía que el telón se cerraba y que las luces se apagaban por ultima vez, has vuelto para interpretar una nueva canción, la canción más hermosa que he escuchado jamás, una que jamás olvidaré, porque, de ahora en adelante, se que no me dejarás olvidarla.

 ** _FIN._**

* * *

Amigas y amigos, eso ha sido todo por mi parte, este pequeño...muy pequeño fic es mi forma de despedirme del amourshipping.

Planeo continuar más adelante con nuevas historias, muchas gracias por todo, gracias por leerme, seguirme, regalarme favs y tomarse el tiempo de comentar mis fics.

Estaré respondiendo sus reviews.

 ** _Arigatou!_**


End file.
